Firework
by MaruHanning
Summary: Un Edward deprimido por el bulling que sufre en el instituto se da cuenta gracias a su mejor amiga y el amor de su existencia que el vale mucho mas de lo que, incluso, el mismo piensa y le devuelve el favor a Bella. No me gusto como quedo el summay u.u


**Disclaimer:**

**Maru: para que lo escribo si todos ya lo sabes**

**Edward: porque es lo correcto**

**Maru: bueno ya, los personajes no me pertenecen**

**Edward: y…**

**Maru: Son de la increíblemente maravillosa SM**

**Edward: y…**

**Maru: ¡Ay Por favor!**

**Edward: Vamos Maru, continua**

**Maru: Esta bien, y este shoot está basado en la canción Firework**

**Edward: de…**

**Maru: Katy Perry ¿Contento?**

**Edward: Mas que eso, tengo que irme, aparezco en tu shoot ¿no?**

**Maru: Si, si, si como digas, mejor vete antes que me arrepienta y te cambie por Jacob**

**Edward: ¡Eso nunca!**

**Maru: jajaja eso siempre funciona. Espero que les guste, lo hice con mucho amor aunque es bastante cortito y mañana si o si subo Glee al Estilo Twilight Lo juro ya lo tengo casi terminado, si les gusto este pequeño regalo, háganmelo saber por un review :)**

* * *

**Firework**

-¡Estoy harto! –grite al cielo

-Vamos Edward tranquilízate, solo no los tomes en cuenta –me apoyo Bella, mi mejor amiga y el amor de mi existencia, quien era la única en conocimiento de la existencia del prado donde nos encontrábamos ahora después del instituto y bueno la única que conocía todos y cada uno de mis secretos.

-Los ignoro, pero eso no evita que me sienta mal, es que no hay nadie más en el instituto que puedan fastidiar que no sea yo, aunque sea un día. Lo peor de todo es que trato de que alguien me escuche y nadie lo hace, ya sé que no valgo nada, pero no por eso no tiene que escucharme–suspire frustrado.

-¡Edward ya basta! –Me recrimino –Te voy hacer ver que vales mucho como para que te dejes derrotar por algo tan insignificante como los estúpido que te molestan todos los días.

-Ya Bella ¿Y cómo vas hacer eso? –pregunte alzando una de mis cejas.

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido como una bolsa de plástico, que vuela a la deriva del viento con deseos de que la vuelva a usar, de empezar de nuevo? –pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos

-mmm si, Bella eso no me hace sentir peor, ahora me siento como una insignificante bolsa de plástico –dije pero ella me ignoro totalmente

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido como una delgadísima hoja de papel o un castillo de naipes que se puede derrumbar solo con un soplido?

-Sí, siempre. Enserio Bella esto no me hace sentir mejor –dije con un puchero.

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido enterrado, seis metros bajo tierra dando gritos pero al parecer nadie escucha una palabra de lo que dices? –siguió con el peor interrogatorio que pudo imaginar porque en vez de hacerme ver lo valioso que soy hacia que se me restregara la cara contra el piso.

-Todos los días –ya había terminado de deprimirme.

-Edward no tienes que sentirte como una basura del espacio. Tú eres original, no puedes ser remplazado. Si sólo supieras lo que te depara el futuro. Después de la tormenta llega el arco iris ¿Sabes que todavía tienes una oportunidad? Porque hay una chispa en tu interior. Tal vez tú eres la razón por la que las puertas no se abren, así que podrías abrir una que te lleve por el camino perfecto. Como un rayo, tu corazón explotará de alegría y cuando llegue el momento, te darás cuenta. –Bella era una chica bastante callada y tranquila, pero ¡Dios! Ese fue el discurso más largo que le había oído pronunciar desde que la conozco, que no es poco tiempo.

-Si Bella, lo que tú digas –no me creía ninguna de sus palabras.

-Sólo debes encender la luz y dejar que brille que es sólo tuya, como la noche del 4 de Julio. Porque cariño, eres un fuego artificial vamos Edward, demuéstrales cuanto vales. Vamos, deja que tus colores estallen, has que todos los idiotas que hacen de tus días los peores caminen diciendo "Oh, oh, oh" mientras cruzas el cielo. Vas a hacer que se rindan ante ti si tú lo quieres. Esa luz que tienes en tu interior es incluso mucho más brillante que la luna. Siempre estuvo en tu interior y ahora es hora de dejarla fluir. Demuéstrales que no te afecta nada de lo que dicen, que te importa un bledo el mundo, que tú eres lo mejor que hay en este insignificante pueblo y eso nada, ni nadie lo puede negar.

-Sabes que Bella, tienes toda la razón. Pero no quiero hacerlo solo –susurre esperando que entendiera la indirecta.

-Edward si tu no lo haces nadie lo hará por ti –me recrimino

-No me refiero a eso, si lo hare, pero quiero que alguien muy importante en mi vida este ahí en ese momento –dije

-Pues pídeselo, nadie se puede negar a ayudarte, si lo hace no tiene corazón –ya me estaba cansando de que no entendiera lo que le quería decir asique cambie mi táctica de palabras por mas acción y la bese

-Lo que quiero decir es que quiero tu ayuda, y no solo para demostrar cuanto valgo, si no por todos los problemas que se me presenten a mí y a ti en nuestra vida de aquí en adelante. Además una de las cosas que tengo que demostrar es cuanto me importas.

-Pues que estamos esperando. ¡Vamos! –grito sonriendo mientras se paraba de un salto y tomaba mi mano probando que mi corazón latiera desbocado.

-Te amo Bella –susurre esto último, no creo que ella estuviera preparada para escuchar esas dos palabras todavía.

-Yo también Edward –paró en seco para besarme.

¡AHORA PUEDO ENFRENTARME AL FIN DEL MUNDO! Tengo a la mujer que amo y juntos somos dos fuegos artificiales dispuestos a pasar por encima de quien nos haga daño.


End file.
